


Endowed With Meaning

by elahrairah



Category: The Candle Cult (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Character Study, Emotional, Established Relationship, Kissing, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 17:24:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9668351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elahrairah/pseuds/elahrairah
Summary: Star could never be sure why Rho’s mouth moved like he was kissing something breakable.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cocoraccoon](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=cocoraccoon).



Silver light filtered into the house through the wide window facing the front yard. It was quiet, and by this time everyone had long retired to their room. The house would seem frozen in time, were it not for the falling spots of dust hardly visible by the light, and the subtle movements of two figures.

Rho lay on the well-worn couch of the communal living space, shared between he and at least ten others. His feet rested on the man sitting opposite him, who savagely shoveled cereal into his mouth as though he hadn’t eaten in days – perhaps this was the case. The glow of the moon drew his face in pearly lines and Rho felt hypnotized by it, paying no mind to his eating. It was rare they were alone together in the house. Even now, it was a coincidence; Rho had awoken in the night and left his room, only to find he wasn’t the only one awake. Rho treasured the time they had, regardless of how it was spent.

Rho didn’t know, anatomically speaking, if he had a heart or not. He didn’t know if either of them did. Neither were wholly human. But when he looked at the man across the couch, he felt his figurative heart was about to explode. It was overwhelming.

“Star” he breathed out, absent-mindedly.

Star turned his head up from his meal and looked back at Rho. “What?” He answered, in his naturally brusque tone.

Rho hadn’t realised he’d spoken out loud. When he tried to speak again, his breath caught in his throat and he sputtered out a reply. “Sorry, I forget.” Speech so frequently failed him. Star didn’t seem to mind; He tilted his bowl to drink from it, and when he finished he put it on the low table in front of them. His half lidded eyes glistened and his soft lips curled into a fond smile, before he flung his body forward to lie on top of Rho. To Rho, the weight of Star’s body was insignificant, so he found himself very comfortably pressed into the couch.

“I’m glad you’re still eating,” he whispered finally, “sometimes I wonder.”

“Sometimes I don’t,” Star retorted, unthinking, but when Rho’s brow knitted into a frown, Star added, “I’m kidding. Don’t worry about me.” Star touched his mouth to the broad circular mark in the centre of Rho’s chest to soothe him, and indicate the topic resolved. Humming contentedly Rho pulled Star forward, reaching for his lips with his own. With one hand gently holding the back of Star’s head, their mouths met in a kiss.

Rho often felt he needed to hold Star with a degree of gingerness. Star was rugged and self-sufficient; he didn’t give any reason to believe he was that fragile; but despite this, Rho touched Star as though he was made of glass – as though he would break if he wasn’t handled with care – as though all of the scars marking his body were cracks, and at any moment he could fall to pieces. Rho wanted to be something that held him together. The two of them knew each other intimately, but Rho possessed the wisdom to realize he would never truly know the depth of Star's wounds. All Rho could hope to do was protect him from getting hurt again and wish Star, in all of his independence, would let him.

Rho wanted to help bear the weight.

Star could never be sure why Rho’s mouth sometimes moved like he was kissing something breakable.

They lied on the couch in the dim light of the room and kissed with fondness and tenderness, lips parted; Rho’s one hand still held Star’s head, and the other fell to the small of his back. Their bare chests pressed together – the heat of the contact and the sensation of their hearts beating in time feeling maddening to them both.

It felt nice to take their time and enjoy the physical contact and quiet moment spent alone; it didn’t take long, however, for their kissing to turn hungry, and their touching more intense. With both hands Star abruptly pushed himself up to sit back in Rho’s lap. Rho languidly nodded in agreement when Star mentioned something about the two of them going back to his room. For a moment, however, Rho continued to lie back on the couch staring at Star, above him. Even in the low light cast through the window, he could see how red Stars cheeks and lips had turned. He couldn’t help but feel enchanted.

Star had become something like the centre of Rho’s world; and while he was well aware their lives were a pinprick in the vastness of the universe, somehow when he watched Star he felt like he was staring at the one thing in the cosmos that God had endowed with meaning.

He sat upright and hooked his arms around Star before the two of them trudged upstairs together.

They caressed one another as though they were afraid to let go. Rho wondered if to feel this deeply affected was to be human.

**Author's Note:**

> It's my first time writing prose like this (other than D&D stuff) since middle school I think. I hope it's okay, please be gentle.  
> This is a dumb gift for Tory because im too dumb to write poetry about my feelings but just smart enough to write about our formerly-self-insert ocs kissing. I wanted to write from both their perspectives a bit more but I need to practice writing Star.  
> I hope you like it Tory!


End file.
